


The Lantern

by NightPanda13



Category: Original Work
Genre: JUST A PROLOGUE SO FAR, Same with warnings, So how are you, a mystery in the works, i don't know how to tag well, will add and change tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPanda13/pseuds/NightPanda13
Summary: It is not quite a dark and stormy night yet but the story has begun. Three men. One field. But not all will find shelter before the rain.
Kudos: 4





	The Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I've had in my head for a while. I haven't shown off any writing of my own in about ten years but I hope you enjoy. If you have any tips or suggestions to help me improve my writing please feel free to comment below. In fact just feel free to comment. I would love to hear what you think. :D

The clouds were gathering in the late summer’s sky. A storm was moving in along with the night. Three men were in a field not far from the quiet tourist town of Reswell. The small town was in-between tourist seasons. The summer events were done but the leaves had not changed into their brilliant colours that attracted people every fall. It left the town with only a few hundred residents and the odd guest, giving these men plenty of privacy as they gathered around the one lone tree in the field. It had long since died but stood in defiance much like one of the men. He was kneeling on the ground, holding his gut as a brute of a man stood over him cracking his knuckles. Clearly just having handed the first man the blow that had sent him to the ground. The third and final man stood a few feet away. He was gently playing with some flowers blowing in the increasing wind. He seemed so nonchalant compared to the other two.

“Now Vega,” The man moved away from the flowers and joined the other two as he spoke. “No need to break him so. I’m sure we can work things out nicely.” The brute of a man, Vega, moved back with a huff as the flower man, the one clearly incharge, addressed the man on the ground. “Isn’t that right Mr. Reid?” The man smiled as sweet as the flowers he had been looking at but with an undeniable venom behind it. 

“Oh fuck you. You snake,” The smile somehow became sweeter. Much too sweet. It sent chills down Reid’s spine. He knew this was it for him, but he would not give in. He would not willingly give this snake and his dumb ape what they wanted. And it seemed this much too sweet man realized it as he let out a thoughtful hum and placed his hand in his own pocket. Pulling out an old, but well cared for pocket watch. It had a beautiful carving of a snake wrapped around a mesmerizing emerald jewel. The man ran his fingers across the watch. As gentle as he had been with the flowers.

“You realize of course,” Green eyes as sharp as a serpent’s fangs locked onto Reid. “The man known as Mr. Owen Reid ends tonight.”

“I know,” And he did. When you defied the serpent you called your end. Reid did the best he could to keep his trembling from showing as he used the old tree to stand. He stood tall. As tall as he could at least given the beaten Vega had given him. Vega on his part gave off a grunt of a laugh as he went to knock Reid back down again. Reid would not say it out loud but he was grateful when the other man stopped his henchman.

“You are strong in character I’ll give you that,” Another thoughtful hum escaped the serpent's lips before he spoke again. “It’s a pity really. That things must come to this. At least know you will not be forgotten for I will keep your memory with me always.“ And with that and a flick of the wrist the watch opened and a blinding light matching the colour of the emerald adorning it spreads forth. This light seemed to wrap around Reid making his eyes go dull and thoughtless before the light returned to the watch. It closed once more with a click as Reid fell to the ground. Laying there. Motionless, but alive.

“Come along now Vega,” The man pocketed the watch once more and headed away from Owen Reid, the field, and back towards town. “The storm is ready to break and I would rather not get wet. Not sure about you,” Vega followed behind like a loyal dog not wanting to be left behind. And with that their night was done, but there was still much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is currently obsessed with rubber duckies. Just wanted to let you know that


End file.
